


wicca's newest edition

by bluesgraywaren



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, i legit love them, we out here respectin theo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesgraywaren/pseuds/bluesgraywaren
Summary: i just binged chilling adventures of sabrina and like i am so so in love w theo putnam.  here’s a lil ditty because i just think they’re adorable and the best and deserve a s/o who gives them all the love they deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a tough week.

 

“Shit,” you whispered, patting the spilled chocolate milkshake on your skirt with a paper towel and standing up to clean yourself off.You were at Dr. Cerberus’s, the closest thing to a local diner you could find after you spent all day moving into your new home.

 

You had moved into Greendale with your grandmother, and for all intents and purposes you told anyone who asked why that it was because she wanted to be closer to your aunts.Being witches was the main cause, of course, but who’s going to tell prospective friends that?Might as well have a sign on you that’s just labeled “freak”.Or “insane”, possibly. 

 

You instantly felt your face flush and grabbed more towels, leaning over to completely wipe off the seat.There were no more napkins after that, and you still had a bunch of callously dropped ice cream on the floor that you weren’t just going to leave.Could you use a spell?Sure.But there’s tons of people in here who would-

 

“Hey,” a voice said softly from behind you, and you turned around and looked into the eyes of probably one of the cutest people you’d ever seen.Short, buzzed brown hair and bright blue eyes looked back at you, and you had to stop yourself from swooning when you, clearly, needed to listen to whoever took pity on your milkshake-spilling ass.

 

“Hi,” you said uncertainly, tucking your hair behind your ears (because of course you did) and turning back to them.

 

A tepid silence fell between you two before a hand quickly shot out in front of you, revealing a wad of stacked napkins.You looked down and grinned in gratefulness, turning back to the figure in front of you.

 

“Not to be weird, but me and my friends just saw you spill that, and per table they don’t really… Give a ton of napkins and stuff,” they said, letting you take the napkins from their hand and lightly placing them on the table.

 

“Thank you so much,” you said, half-laughing at the fact that your accident had an audience.“I’m new in town and leaving this place messy wasn’t on my list.”You turned back to them, folding your hands in the front of your dress and meeting their intense and playful gaze.

 

“It’s no big deal,” they said, laughing right along with you.“If I had a dollar for every time I spilled something in here I wouldn’t have to save up.”

 

You laughed again, a light fondness growing in your heart for the person in front of you.You didn’t really know what to do next, so… handshake?Is that what people in Greendale did?

 

They reached out and shook your hand, hearing your voice crack halfway through your introduction, and lightly laughing as a response.

 

“I’m Theo Putnam,” they said, tucking their hands back into their oversized jacket’s pockets.“I go to Baxter.If you’re new and need a tour around I could probably give you one.Or… Me and my friends run this women’s club, if you’d wanna join.”

 

You felt your permagrin return on your face and leaned back on the booth. 

 

“I’d love that.”

 

Then, with another polite nod, Theo walked back to their table where silvery-blonde and dark haired girl sat, watching the whole interaction with an air of both curiosity and excitement.You quickly broke eye contact with them, finished cleaning up the chair, and headed out the front door.

 

You looked again to wave at Theo, and they waved back close to instantly, a light and playful jab from their blonde friend occurring right after.You flushed and kept walking out the door to get to your bike, and as you got on, you knew your first day at Baxter was going to be an experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picking up right where we left off! sorry for the long break - it's been a crazy few weeks! luckily for theo and the Fright Club, it's about to get crazier.

“So,” Sabrina whispered under her breath, lightly poking Theo with her elbow.“Huh.”

 

Theo was still distracted, watching you out the window bike away.You were… Cute.Theo hadn’t been so invested in someone transferring to the school since… Well, he couldn’t remember.But you were probably into those big, meathead football players and took pity on them since you weren’t able to kinda back out of the situation.And-

 

“Theo!”

 

“What?!” Theo said, snapping out of it and raising his hands in exasperation.“What, what?!”

 

“Oh, okay, welcome back to the realm of the living,” Roz smirked under her breath, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest.“Looks like somebody found a new edition for WICCA.Or whatever else.”

 

Theo leaned back, feeling blood rush into their cheeks and trying to hide a smile behind a closed fist.“Oh, come on.They just needed some napkins.”

 

“Sure,” Sabrina mumbled, laughing lightly and swirling her Coke around in her glass.“You totally didn’t look at them like I look at Nick, or whatever.”

 

Theo reeled back then in embarrassment, playfully slapping Sabrina on the arm and readjusting his collar.“Oh, come on.Like you wouldn’t have helped them.”

 

“ _We_ weren’t watching them for ten minutes before the milkshake was spilled, Theo,” Roz giggled, exchanging a knowing glance with Sabrina and finally lacing her fingers in front of her.“I rest my case.”

 

Theo, knowing that there was no way they were going to dig their way out of this one, decided to just toss an eye roll up and drink some more lemonade before getting embarrassed further. 

 

About a minute and a few light jabs at Theo later, the bell attached to the side of Cerberus’s door tinkled and revealed a black-clad figure holding, of all things, Sabrina’s red handbag.

 

“Nick!” Sabrina exclaimed, leaping out of her seat and planting a light kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

“Okay, Spellman, relax,” Nick said with a playful grin, sliding into the booth beside his girlfriend and slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Not that I don’t love seeing my blonde beauty, but I have to go soon. My cousin Y/N and her aunt just got into town, and I have to greet-“

 

Sabrina let out a gasp as Theo choked on his drink, Roz exclaiming in indignation and almost propelling her milkshake out of her nose. All three turned to Harvey with owlishly large eyes, mouths open in perfectly shocked o’s.

 

“... Them.” said Nick, regarding those in front of them with the alarm of seeing a deer in headlights. “I’m sorry, did I just grow three mustaches or something? What’s the deal?”

 

Theo inhaled then, looking to Sabrina to speak. Sabrina seemed a little shaken and mostly concerned, turning to Nick with a hesitant frown on her face.

 

“So… This… Y/N…” Sabrina said, looking over at Theo every few beats for clarification. “What do they look like?”

 

“Why, you single and looking?” Nick chuckled, smirk replaced with a surprised look when the three stayed motionless and expressionless in front of him. “Okay, uh, she’s got Y/H/C hair, Y/E/C eyes… I don’t know. Other than that she rides pretty much everywhere on her bike.”

 

Theo felt like he was going to pass out then, clunking his head back against the booth and looking to Sabrina with wide eyes.

 

“Well then,” Sabrina said, twisting her silver ring around her finger. “I believe that your cousin may have just been in here flirting with Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if ya liked and want another part!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u want a second part! i'm already planning on writing one, but i got that supply and demand


End file.
